


Verhaltensanalysen von Schlangen und anderen Schuppenkriechtieren

by BrynTheBeatnik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Gen, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Slytherin, Sorry Not Sorry, i am not objective
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTheBeatnik/pseuds/BrynTheBeatnik
Summary: In dieser Sammlung werde ich in jedem Kapitel einen neuen Charakter aus dem Hause Slytherin auseinandernehmen und sein Verhalten während der gesamten Reihe der Harry Potter Bücher untersuchen. Dabei offenbaren sich uns einige subtile und einige banale Erkenntnisse. Seid bereit für meine Meinung und halbwarme Sachlichkeit. Es wird alles mit einer Prise Humor gewürzt.





	1. Vorwort

Normalerweise pfeife ich einfach drauf, aber diesmal erachte sogar ich es für halbwegs wichtig. Deshalb will ich es euch nicht vorenthalten.  
Also das ist wie man sich vielleicht gedacht hat, nur der erste Teil einer vier-teiligen Reihe. Hier werden wir uns nur mit Leuten, die ganz stolz grün und silber tragen auseinandersetzen. Die anderen werden natürlich geduldig warten bis sie aufgerufen werden.  
Warum fange ich mit Slytherin an? Tja, weil es mein Haus ist und ich außerdem mit Pansy starten will, mit der ich mich derzeitig in meiner anderen Geschichte beschäftige und ja ich werde Werbung in eigener Sache machen. Schaut rein, heißt ‚falling for a lie‘ und ist Pansy X Dean. Naja, dieses Format ist halt perfekt dafür geeignet meine Kommentare zu Charakteren abzulassen, mit denen ich mich sowieso befasse. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr kein Interesse an meinem anderen Projekten habt, deshalb hebe ich mir das für das Ende eines jeden Kapitels auf und werde auch nur was sagen, wenn mir was auf der Zunge liegt. Diesen Part werde ich dann mit einem Sternchen markieren, sodass man ihn auch bei Bedarf auslassen kann. Wie nett ich doch bin… Außerdem werde ich sogar großzügiger Weise meine Reihenfolge preisgeben. Die ist bisher relativ festgesteckt, weil ich lange überlegt habe, ob ich mir die Mühe überhaupt machen will… Ich will. Leider ist mein Sozialleben derzeit non-existent wegen Social Distance und dem ganzen Brimborium. In x-Jahren wird das irgendjemand lesen, der neu im Fandom ist und sich fragen, was zum #@!? Ich gemeint habe, aber gerade ist das Thema ja noch überall in den Medien. Anyways… Ich muss zurückrudern. Wo bin ich gleich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, also die Abfolge ist schon fertig, aber es gibt schon ein Grund, warum ich plane vier Teile zu machen und nicht alles in ein Geschichten-Ding zu stellen. Erstmal ist es übersichtlich und ich mag das. Zweitens… Ihr könnt euch freuen. Sollte ich einen Charakter auf dem euch voll einer abgeht nicht vorkommen und das wird der Fall sein. Es sind ziemlich viele Charaktere davon betroffen. Dann könnt ihr euch den wünschen. Ich schau dann mal wie und wann ich den einbaue, aber wenn ich mit der Liste des Hauses fertig bin. Also die Listen sehen wie folgt aus:

Slytherin:  
1.Pansy Parkinson (ma gurl by Coldmirror)  
2\. Severus Snape  
3\. Tom Riddle / Lord Voldemort  
4\. Draco Malfoy

Hufflepuff:  
1\. Cedric Diggory  
2\. Nymphedora Tonks

Ravenclaw:  
1\. Cho Chang  
2\. Michael Corner  
3\. Gilderoy Lockhart  
4\. Luna Lovegood  
5\. Sybill Trelawney

Gryffindor:  
1\. Dean Thomas  
2\. Neville Longbottom  
3\. Seamus Finnegan  
4\. Lavender Brown  
5\. Oliver Wood  
6\. Ginny Weasley  
7\. Molly Weasley  
8\. Arthur Weasley

Wie ihr merkt ist es sehr Nebencharakter-lastig. Zu den Hauptcharakteren wurde schon so viel gesagt und es ist sehr viel Arbeit alle Informationen beisammen zu halten, dass ich mir vorbehalte, mich da nur dran zu setzen, wenn das auch tatsächlich jemand lesen will. Zumal die Charaktere nicht so oft in meinen Geschichten vorkommen. Andererseits kann ich auch nur eine Analyse machen, wenn der Charakter tatsächlich in Harry Potter nennenswert handelt. Das solltet ihr bei euren Wünschen an mich dann bedenken. Ha, das sage ich so als wäre ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass welche kommen! Vielleicht liest keiner diesen Mist hier. Wir werden sehen.  
Ich denke, ich werde jeden Sonntag ein Kapitel posten, dann ist es schön überschaubar. Solltet ihr mal eine Woche nichts von mir hören, habe ich vermutlich einen Kater von Samstag und liege ähnlich wie Harrys Horkrux unter einer Bank und sterbe vor mich hin.  
Was das Ranking angeht, bin ich mir ehrlich noch nicht sicher. Vorerst bleibt es bei P16. Vielleicht wird sich das zwischen den einzelnen Häusern unterscheiden, je nach meinem Sprachgebrauch von „verbotenen Wörtern“. Das war es dann auch erstmal von meiner Seite.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
Dahlia


	2. Pansy Parkinson

Es ist nicht einfach bei einem so verhassten Charakter. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Wir wissen auch nicht so viel über Pansy. Sie ist höchstwahrscheinlich reinblütig, weil sie zur Parkinson-Familie gehört, die wiederrum zu einer der sacred-twenty-eight zählen. Man weiß nicht, welchen Zauberstab sie nutzt oder ihren genauen Geburtstag, aber sie ist im gleichen Jahrgang wie Harry und wurde vom Hut ins Haus Slytherin geschickt. Eigentlich ist sie das böse Slytherin-Mädchen schlecht hin und nutzt gerne ihre Macht über andere aus, um daraus ihre Freude zu ziehen. Bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten kann man sehen, wie sie sich primär über das Aussehen von diversen Personen lustig macht, dabei wird sie selbst als mopsgesichtig beschrieben. Außer von Rita Skeeter, die natürlich nicht objektiv bleibt. Hermine beschreibt sie als „thicker than a concussed troll“ (Zitat aus: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix). Doch ist sie jetzt hässlich und dumm oder ist einer unserer Hauptcharaktere vielleicht auch von seiner Abneigung ihr gegenüber beeinflusst?  
Klären wir das mal. First of all. Wenn immer einen flapsigen Spruch auf der Zunge hat, dann ist man wohl nicht nur sehr selbstbewusst, sondern sehr wahrscheinlich auch wortgewandt. Zugegeben einige ihrer Kommentare sind natürlich besser als andere. So hänselt sie Harry vor einem Quidditch-Spiel, der daraufhin nicht mal milde eingeschüchtert ist. Aber gut, Fehler unterlaufen auch einem Slytherin. Wenn ich mir mal vorführte, wenn Hermine schon alles zumindest in Ansätzen als dumm bezeichnet hat, dann finde ich die Liste ziemlich lang. Es braucht anscheinend nicht viel, um sich für einen Platz darauf zu qualifizieren. Hermine ist ja schon eine kleine Besserwisserin und Pansy ist vielleicht nicht so vertieft in Bücher wie sie. Natürlich können wir nur erahnen, wie Pansys Noten sind, aber an Hand der Tatsache, dass sie die Gruppe mit Draco anführt, wird sie wohl schon einen Vorteil gegenüber den anderen haben. Außerdem sollte man nicht vergessen, dass reinblütige Familien, die auch hinter der Ideologie stehen, sich ja für was Besseres halten, weil es in ihrem Blut liegt. Wäre nicht der optimale Beweis dafür, dass man herausragend gute Noten hat? Es ist also möglich, dass Pansy ebenfalls sehr gut in der Schule ist. Dann wäre auch der Grund, warum sie Hermine mehr als andere Mitschüler hasst, gegeben. Hermine ist trotz ihres Blutstatus und ihrer Herkunft immer noch besser als Pansy, die sich wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich abmüht, aber einfach nicht so schlau ist wie Miss Granger. Außerdem hat Hermine ja auch noch viel Zeit für extra Recherchen zu Harrys Gunsten. Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich auch pissed. Da lerne ich schon den ganzen Tag und da kommt so eine daher und ist einfach besser als ich. Würde ich dann auch fertig machen. Vor allem hält sich die blöde Ziege nicht mal an Schulregeln, predigt aber selber die ganze Zeit, dass es nichts Wichtigeres gibt. (OR WORSE- EXPELLED) Tja, das ist ne ganz schöne Doppelmoral und wir analysieren zwar noch nicht Hermine, aber Pansy ist ja die Anti-Hermine also geht das eine nicht ohne das andere. In Conclusio finde ich Pansys Abneigung gegenüber Hermine gerechtfertigt, wenn man seine gesamte Empathie zusammensucht und noch ein bisschen aus der leeren Packung kratzt. Die Sprüche, bis auf der gegen Neville, sind ja überwiegend im Zusammenhang im Quidditch-Spielen gefallen. Vielleicht ist sie einfach sehr motiviert, dass ihr Haus gewinnt, auch wenn sie nicht spielt. Es wird ja den meisten Slytherin nachgesagt, eine Sieger-Mentalität zu haben. (*hust* der dunkle Lord wollte den Tod besiegen) Also kann man ihr das auch mit zwei ziemlich zugekniffenen Augen verzeihen. Zu der Remembrall Geschichte will ich mich nicht ausgiebig äußern. Pansy kannte Patil anscheinend schon vorher und nachher sind sie auch wieder befreundet, also war das vielleicht nur ein liebevolles Necken. Das zählt für mich nicht als böswilliger verbaler Angriff auf einen anderen Mitschüler. Aber es zeigt wie sie wahrscheinlich mit ihren Freunden umspringt. Schließlich behält Queen P auch irgendwie die Krone auf dem Kopf. Das geht nur mit einer schönen, ausgebauten… HACK-ORDNUNG. (Wer jetzt an Gossip Girl denkt, ist hier total richtig. Ich finde Draco und Pansy sind Blair und Chuck der Magierwelt. Reich, verwöhnt und gehässig. Hach und können ihre Gefühle nicht kommunizieren, kommt noch dazu)  
Also jetzt kommen wir wohl zu ihrer gesamten Beziehung mit Draco. Ich denke, die beiden haben etwa den gleichen gesellschaftlichen Status, weil sie ja so viel miteinander rumhängen und auch an der Spitze ihrer Gruppe stehen. Demnach sind sie wahrscheinlich Anführer, weil sie schlauer, hübscher, wohlhabender und auch gehässiger als die anderen Slytherins ihrer Peer sind. Das ist erstmal schwer zu glauben, weil Crabbe und Zabini auch keine Sonnenscheinchen sind, aber es wird ja wohl einen Grund geben, warum gerade Draco und Pansy die anderen dominieren und nicht andersrum. Crabbe und Golye werden ja als dümmliche Gorillas beschrieben, also ist das wohl geklärt. Zabini, der zwar sehr hübsch ist, hat aber eine alleinerziehende Mutter, da ihre Ehemänner wohl einfach keine Glasscherben in ihrem Whiskey mögen. Es ist also möglich, dass er nicht so reich ist wie Draco oder Pansy, auch wenn er in den Filmen (dem einen in dem er vorkommt) einen mega schicken Anzug hat. Vielleicht hat Draco ja all seinen Homies einen geschenkt, damit sie noch cooler und einheitlicher aussehen. Weil die Schuluniformen einfach nicht uniformierend genug waren, aber dunkle Magier stehen ja auf matching-outfits. Ich kann und will einfach nicht glauben, dass die Todesser-Roben nicht abgesprochen waren. Allerdings belustigt mich auch die Vorstellung, dass Lord Voldemort sich mit seinem Designer beraten hat, um das richtige Image für seine Crew zu arrangieren. (Die Mützen müssten noch ein wenig spitzer sein, Wurmschwanz- Sie haben völlig Recht, Sir. Noch spitzer kommt sofort!) Huch, das Thema, wo ist es hin? Ach ja, Pansy ist wohl so reich wie Draco. Die beiden stehen sich ja ziemlich nah und ich bewege mich jetzt in den Graubereich der Spekulation, aber vielleicht waren die Eltern, der beiden da ja auch nicht so unbeteiligt. Wie es bei Inzest und Adel eigentlich immer der Fall ist, wird da viel von den Aufsichtspersonen arrangiert. Es ist also möglich, dass Draco und Pansy schon seit frühster Kindheit zusammen gesteckt wurden, damit sie auch ja irgendwann heiraten und schön viele reinblütige Kinder zusammenkriegen. Das hat zwar nicht geklappt, aber das System dahinter ist ja auch kollabiert. Und jetzt müssen wir mal alle ehrlich sein… Hätte Narcissa Malfoy für ihren Jungen, ihr Baby, ihr Dudy-Schätzchen (ich schweife schon wieder ab) ein Mädchen ausgewählt, das nicht mindestens in der gleichen Liga wie er spielt? Also auch in Punkto Attraktivität mit ihm mithalten kann. Schließlich will die Gute doch hübsche reinblütiger Kinder und keine von Millicent Bulstrode! Und wenn wir mal hinzunehmen, dass Harry und Hermine sie nicht gerade als charmanten Menschen bezeichnen würden, dann wäre es auch möglich, dass sie zumindest mal hübsch ist. Wie man das jetzt definiert, ist jedem selbst überlassen.  
Außerdem würde ich noch eine letzte Sache hinzufügen. Ich denke, sie ist ziemlich mädchenhaft. Also stereotypisch mädchenhaft. Sie trägt nämlich eine pinke Rüschenrobe zum Ball, mag Einhörner und interessiert sich für… Wahrsagen bei einer komischen Schrulle. Das, meine Lieben, sind eindeutige Indizien dafür, dass sie das ist, was man ein feminines Mädchen nennt. Kombiniert mit ihrer gehässigen Art ergibt das… Eine Zimtzicke, eine Barbie, ein beliebtes Mädchen aus den 90’ern. Sie ist ein MEAN GIRL. Die Regina George der reinblütigen Familien. Wenn ich diese Analogie noch etwas weiter spanne, dann macht das aus Harry und Hermine Damian und Janis. Ich seh es schon vor mir. Hätten Harry, Ron und Hermine etwas mehr Zeit neben ihren ganzen Shenanigans gehabt, dann hätten sie es auch noch fertig gebracht, Pansys Gesichtscreme durch Schrundensalbe auszutauschen und andere Gemeinheiten. Ron wäre dann natürlich Cady, weil sie beide rothaarig sind und er würde sich dann den Mean Girls anschließen. Geniale Idee für eine Fanfiction… gefunden!

* Ja, dieser Part beginnt jetzt. Für die, die jetzt nicht mehr weiter lesen wollen, sag ich schon mal, es war mir eine Freude und ein Review oder eine Empfehlung würde mich im Dreieck springen lassen. Aber weiter geht es mir…. Falling for a lie. In meiner Geschichte versuche ich ja die weichen Seiten der Pansy zu zeigen. Zum Beispiel, dass es ihr nicht gefällt, dass ihr weiterhin jeder ihrer Freunde zu ihrer Beziehung mit Draco rät, obwohl sie damit alles andere als glücklich ist. Ebenso habe ich liebevoll eingestreut, dass sie nicht nur die anderen Mädchen kritisiert, sondern auch andersrum. Daphne und Tracey lassen keine Gelegenheit aus, um Pansy ihre eigenen Fehler mit Draco vorzuhalten. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum sie dann Abstand von ihren Freunden sucht. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde auch noch ausführlich erwähnen, wie Pansy alle anderen heruntermacht. Sie hat ja ganz gerne die Kontrolle über die Lage und das übernimmt sie auch in ihre anderen Beziehungen. Ich könnte mir denken, dass es daran liegt, dass ihre Eltern viel Druck auf sie ausüben und sie ihre mangelnde Entscheidungsfreiheit dann in der Schule ausleben möchte. Ebenso habe ich das Bild von einer Pansy im Kopf, die total weltfremd ist, was teils bedingt ist durch ihre Erziehung teils durch die Gesellschaft in der sie aufgewachsen ist. Quizfrage, was haben ein Toaster, Selbstbestimmungsrechte und the Cure gemeinsam?  
Richtig. Pansy kennt nichts davon. Sie wird weder wissen, wie Muggel leben noch wird sie erkennen, dass ihre Eltern ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatten. Das System der Reinblütigen funktioniert ja nur über frühe Konditionierung. Also wenn ihre Mutter ihr Dinge darüber gesagt hat, wie Geschlechtsverkehr abläuft, dann wohl von ihren eigenen schrecklichen Erfahrungen oder von Erzählungen ihrer Mutter. In diesem Punkt wird Pansy also bewusst dumm gehalten, damit sie weiterhin fügig ist und in dieses System passt. Keine Frau, die weiß, dass sie selbstbestimmt leben kann und keiner das Recht hat über ihren Körper zu verfügen, würde freiwillig eine Ehe eingehen, in der es nur um Allianzen und Ideologien geht. So ist es kaum verwunderlich, dass Pansys Ansichten zwangsläufig mit denen eines aufgeklärten Menschen (in dem Falle Dean) kollidieren. Ich will ja nichts vorwegnehmen, aber es wird lustig, wenn Pansy das erste Mal in einer Muggelwohnung steht. Die kriegt dann schon einen kleinen Kulturschock. Falls es noch etwas gibt, das ich vergessen habe, werde ich es hier eventuell ergänzen, aber vorerst endet es hier und jetzt. An dieser Stelle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine wohl kontroverseste 'Analyse' ist diese hier. Ich bin wie immer subjektiv gefärbt und defintiv nicht sachlich, aber ihr wusstet ja, worauf ihr euch einlasst. Bitte kein Bashing okay. Man könnte nachher meinen ich hätte den Charakter gebasht, aber ich hab ja auch gute Sachen erwähnt. Aber über Kommentare und Empfehlungen würde ich mich allerdings sehr freuen. Diesmal gibt es auch keinen *-Part, weil Snape keine große Rolle in falling for a lie spielt.  
> Eure Dahlia

Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.  
Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, weil sein Charakter ein einziges großes Chaos ist. Jede seiner Aktionen ist so fragwürdig, dass er mit Abstand der umstrittenste Charakter der ganzen Harry Potter Reihe ist. Leider kann ich den Snape Verfechtern auch nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen, da die Diskussion irgendwie immer ins Leere läuft. Also mir ergibt sich einfach nicht, wie man jemanden verteidigen kann, der- nur weil er in der Friendzone gelandet ist- über fünfzehn Jahre lang Kinder quält. Vielleicht kann man noch ein bisschen an der Oberfläche kratzen, aber mal gucken, was passiert, wenn ich mich in die Untiefen des Severus Snape wage.  
First of all… Es ist echt verdammt peinlich, sich seinen eigenen Spitznamen zu geben. Halbblutprinz… ganz schon edgy, aber darauf hat Snape es wohl angelegt. Doch mir stellt sich die Frage, warum er, wenn er seinen Vater wirklich so sehr gehasst hat oder die Zauberer-Familie seiner Mutter so krass gemocht hat, er nie seinen Nachnamen hat ändern lassen. Wenn es einem Wert ist, kann man das ja schon mal machen. Aber dann ist der coole Spitzname ja nicht mehr so geheim und mysteriös… Generell kann man nicht abstreiten, dass Snape eine mindestens genauso krass penible Ästhetik wie der dunkle Lord hat. Schwarz ist die einzige Farbe meiner Garderobe und Haare waschen ist etwas für arrogante Arschlöcher wie James Potter. Aber wann hat er aufgehört sich die Haare zu waschen? Erst nach Lilys Tod, weil er dann nie wieder so sauber sein sollte, wie an dem traurigsten Tag seines Lebens oder hat er schon in der Schulzeit aufgehört, seine Körperhygiene als wichtig zu erachten. Dann könnte ich es nämlich verstehen, warum Lily seine Gefühle nie so ganz erwidert hat. „Ja, klar. Er ist ja schon nett, aber so wie der riecht, geht ja gar nicht.“- freies Zitat von Lily Evans im sechsten Jahr.  
Manchmal möchte ich einfach nicht glauben, wie besessen Snape von Lily war. Der Typ ist definitiv als einsame Jungfer gestorben, weil er über dieses eine Mädchen, das nicht mal an ihm wirklich interessiert war, nicht hinwegkam. Und auch wenn es nur im Film vorkam, so killt mich die Szene, wo er im Haus der Potters mit Lilys Leiche kuschelt, doch jedes Mal. Harry weinte im Hintergrund, weil er gerade total verstört war und Snape war erstmal nur mit seinem eigenen Drama beschäftigt. Tut mir leid, aber da muss ich immer lachen. Wer ist denn ein so egozentrischer Mensch, dass er erstmal das weinende Kind in dem Raum ignoriert? Hmmm. Snape, offensichtlich. Das Lustigste ist ja überhaupt… Er hätte sie haben können. J.K hat ja irgendwann gedroppt, dass Lily ihn vielleicht nicht so abgelehnt hätte, wenn er nicht so interessiert an den dunklen Künsten gewesen wäre. Tja, es ist wirklich seine eigene Schuld. Man könnte jetzt noch anführen, dass er ja nur der Versuchung erlegen ist, weil er ja ein so schlauer Schüler war und das Thema einfach interessant war oder dass er weil er sich in seinem eigenen Elternhaus so unterdrückt gefühlt hat, dass er ein anderes Ventil brauchte, um Selbstbestimmung und Macht auszuüben. Vielleicht fand er die dunklen Roben von den Todessern nur cool. Oder vielleicht war er ein Zauberernazi. Man weiß es nicht. Hätte er es einfach mal gelassen, ne? Ist ja nicht so als hätte er sich nicht denken können, dass Lily davon nicht so begeistert ist, wenn er etwas offensichtlich Verbotenes bzw. gesellschaftlich Verpöntes tut. Man könnte ja meinen, dass die beiden, weil sie ja schon so lange miteinander befreundet waren, viel über den anderen wissen. Wie zum Beispiel die moralische Einstellung oder ethische Grundsätze. Die sollte man schon kennen, wenn man jemanden als seinen besten Freund bezeichnet. Naja, wir tun das mal als Jugendsünde ab. Manche machen ja ganz viel, um bei den coolen Kids zu sitzen. Also ich könnte wetten, dass, wenn er in der Schule schon mit den ganzen späteren Todessern rumgehangen hat, die auch schon damals ihre ideologischen und gewalttätigen Tendenzen ausgelebt haben, hat er sicher mitgemacht, wenn es darum ging Muggelstämmige oder Muggel in den Dreck zu ziehen. Wer also behauptet, Snape ist voll arm dran, weil der wurde ja ganz schlimm böse von James gemobbt, dem möchte ich gerne sagen, dass es sicher nicht so einfach ist. Er hat ja sogar seine beste Freundin Schlammblüterin genannt. Es war zwar eine impulsive Aktion, weil er ja von James und co in die Mangel genommen wurde, aber a) kann man sowas dann trotzdem nicht zurücknehmen b) er hätte sich das denken können und c) rassistische Bemerkungen kann man trotzdem nicht entschuldigen. Dafür, dass er immer als super smarte Person dargestellt wird, die ihre Emotionen immer so gut unter Kontrolle hat, könnte man meinen, er würde zwei Sekunden nachdenken, bevor man spricht. Oder vielleicht war es gerade dieses traumatische Ereignis, das ihn dazu bewegt hatte, seine Gedanken zu verschließen und keine Gefühlregung außer Hass zuzulassen.  
Seine Liebe zu Lily ist keine Achterbahnfahrt, sondern eher allgegenwärtig und unabänderlich. Das macht es natürlich zu einem tollen Schlüsselmotiv für den Subplot, der der Harry Potter-Reihe zu Grunde liegt. Wenn er sie nicht so sehr beeindrucken wollte, wäre er kein Todesser geworden. Wenn er sich nicht Voldemort angeschlossen hätte, hätte er vielleicht nie an der Tür im Eberkopf gelauscht und einen Teil von Sibyl Trelawneys erste wahre Prophezeiung gehört oder er hätte vielleicht die Ganze gehört. Und hier tritt seine zweite Entscheidung in Kraft zweigleisig zu fahren. Ähnlich wie in der Serie „How i met your mother“ in Anspielung auf den Film Indian Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug, ich meine die Folge 6 der neunten Staffel, würde ich sagen…. „DEINE WAHL WAR BESCHISSEN“. Es ist die Verkettungen von Ereignissen zehn Jahre vor Harrys Geburt, die über sein ganzes nachfolgendendes Leben bestimmen. Hätte Snape es nur einer der beiden folgenden Personen gesagt, so bin ich mir sicher, dass die Handlung sich entscheidend verändert hätte. Hätte Snape es Voldemort und Voldemort allein erzählt, hätten die Potters nicht unter dem Schutz von Dumbledors Zaubern gestanden und wären schneller umgebracht worden. (Ja, an der Stelle wollen viele sicher schreien, da fehlt noch was, aber dazu kommen wir noch, okay!) Hätte er es nur Dumbledore erzählt, wäre Harry nie Waise geworden, weil Voldi ja gar keinen Grund gehabt hätte, der Prophezeiung nachzugehen. Vielleicht wären James und Lily irgendwann und irgendwie doch noch gestorben, aber ich treffe hier die Annahme, dass sie mit einem einjährigen Sohn sowieso ein bisschen kürzertreten wollen, in ihrem Vorhaben ein gewalttätiges und rassistisches Regime zu stützen. So und jetzt rudern wir ein Stück zurück: nehmen wir an, und glaubt mir, das wird lustig, Snape hätte sich nur Voldemort anvertraut, der daraufhin beschließt, die Frau von Snapes feuchten Träumen und *ehm* ihren Sohn zu verfolgen und sicherzustellen.  
Dann und wir müssen jetzt einen langen Weg gehen… wäre folgendes eingetreten: Snape hätte sich zwangsläufig darauf verlassen, dass Voldemort, ein Serienmörder, Kultleader und Soziopath, sein Versprechen hält, Lily nicht zu töten. Voldemort hätte das nicht getan. Lily und James wären gestorben. Harry kommt zu den Dursleys und später nach Hogwarts. Snape wurde nie Lehrer dort, weil Dumbledore kein Grund hatte ihm zu vertrauen…. Und das klingt jetzt sehr weit hergeholt, aber schlussendlich hätte Harry das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor aus dem Büro des Schulleiters oder aus Bellatrix Verlies stehlen müssen… much wow. Alles andere, was Snape zurechnet wird, hätte in den Büchern auch gut jede andere Person übernehmen können. Harry vor Quirrells Fluch beim ersten Quidditch-Spiel zu retten, hätte Dumbledore sicher auch erledigt. Snape hat nachweislich wenig geleistet, um Quirrell davon abzuhalten an den Stein zu kommen. Ich meine… Direkt zum Eingang der Kammer zu gehen, anstatt einfach bei Quirrell zu bleiben, wirkt so uneffektiv und macht einen eher verdächtig. Auch im zweiten Teil als Filch behauptet, Harry und co hätten seine Katze versteinert, hat es definitiv nicht die sarkastische Fachmeinung von Severus Bitterkeit Snape gebraucht, damit festgestellt wird, dass Harry niemanden einfach so in Stein verwandeln kann. Ich könnte hier noch mehr minor Incidents aufführen, aber das wird ja langweilig. Jedenfalls wäre Dumbledore dann von einem anderen Todesser auf dem Astronomie Turm getötet worden und den Schülern von Hogwarts wäre ein sehr nerviger Lehrer erspart geblieben. Nur das Schwert hätte sich ohne Snapes Loyalität zu Dumbledore nicht von A nach B bewegt. Der Rest hätte auch von einem anderen Nebencharakter erledigt werden können. Falls hier jemand mitliest und sich jetzt denkt: „Die hat da aber das und das vergessen.“ Könnt ihr mir das gerne vorhalten, mal schauen, ob das jetzt so mega den Unterschied in diesem Szenario macht.  
Aber wir kehren wieder zu den von J.K. ausgedachten Fakten zurück und der Timeline wie wir sie kennen. Ich kann Snape nur anderthalb Sachen zu Gute halten. Er war echt loyal… So loyal, dass er keine zwanzig Sekunden lang auch nur irgendeinen Befehl hinterfragt hat. Irgendwann hat er ja das Doppelspiel betrieben und die Bücher somit interessanter gemacht, dann hat er wahrscheinlich auch abgewogen, was er sich leisten kann, um nicht aufzufliegen und seine wahren Absichten zu verschleiern, aber alles andere wäre auch fahrlässig dämlich gewesen. Jedenfalls kann ich ihn nur dafür loben, Dumbledore ohne zu zögern umzubringen. Da war ein Plan, er hat sich drangehalten und alles in dieser Hinsicht richtig gemacht. In anderen Angelegenheiten hat er sich ja schon Freiheiten rausgenommen wie dieses „Harry beschützen“ auszusehen hat. Natürlich kann man einen Jungen Tag ein Tag aus beleidigen, runter machen, vorurteilbehaftet bewerten und und und…. ABER er lebt und atmet ja noch. Lily wird ihm das sicher nicht übelnehmen. I kept him barely alive. Da wird sich Lily aber freuen, sie hat ja nicht nur ihr LEBEN für Harry gelassen. Naja, Lily kann sich im Afterlife generell über viele Menschen ärgern. Mir ist zwar schon klar, dass Snape jetzt nicht super nett und hilfreich Harry gegenüber sein konnte, übertrieben hat er trotzdem. Selbstredend war er ja immer noch ein Spion und musste seine Rolle überzeugend spielen… Die ganzen gehässigen Bemerkungen haben für ihn wohl unbedingt mit dazu gehört. Sonst könnte man ja meinen Snape wäre beruflich professionell geblieben und hätte sein Privatleben von seinem Job getrennt, leider kauft ihm das kein Todesser ab… Also war Harry mobben angesagt.  
Die halbe Sache, die ich Snape noch anrechnen kann, ist wirklich so klein, dass ich sie nur als halb bezeichnen kann. Wie ich schon festgestellt habe, ist er sehr loyal… Slytherin halt. Der sprechende Hut hat auch den einen oder anderen Fehlgriff gemacht, aber bei Snape lag er überraschend richtig. Er verkörpert wirklich die Ideale seines Hauses, was seine langjährige Position als Hauslehrer unterstreicht. Cunning, ambitious und so weiter und so fort. Seine Intelligenz und sein Wissen über diverse Zweige der Magie waren sicher sehr beeindruckend. Außerdem hat er sein selbstgestecktes Ziel, Harry solange wie nötig am Leben zu lassen, erreicht. Er hat das Spiel so lange gespielt wie er gemusst hatte. Manchmal frage ich mich, was er nach dem Krieg gemacht hätte, wenn er überlebt hätte. Wäre er einfach weiter Lehrer gewesen und hätte so getan als wäre nichts passiert? Hätte er weiter elfjährige zur Schnecke gemacht? Hätte er auf Zaubererparship eine neue rothaarige Frau gefunden und Strähnen von ihrem Haar gesammelt? Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren.  
Snape ist für mich jedenfalls weder gut noch böse, aber und ich zitiere hier meinen Freund: „Snape ist ein H**ensohn.“ Er tut sehr viel verwerfliches und für die große Mehrheit der Leser ist er wahrscheinlich auch ein Charakter, den man hassen soll. Das ist okay. Man braucht solche Charaktere, aber ich höre mich echt nicht gerne an, wie lieb und nett er doch eigentlich gewesen ist. Er war ein Arsch, weil er dachte, er muss einer sein und hat das genauso durchgezogen unabhängig von Kollateralschäden wie die zerstörte Kindheit von Neville Longbottom. Nur weil Neville eventuell auch der Junge, der lebt, sein könnte, hatte Snape noch lange nicht das Recht ihn oder einen anderen Schüler fertig zu machen. Weder seine soooo große Liebe… ehm Obsession für Lily Potter, noch seine Fehde zu James Potter und Sirius Black sind dafür eine genehmigte Rechtfertigung. Sein Verhalten dies bezüglich ist einfach nur kindisch, für beide Begründungen. Man kann seine eigene tragische Vergangenheit nicht als Vorwand nehmen, um sich nicht weiterzuentwickeln und ständig seinen Hass auf unschuldige Mitmenschen, Kinder, projizieren. Aber vielleicht bin ich da eigen.


End file.
